Each body fluid absorbent article such as a disposable diaper, a sanitary napkin, a urine pad, an incontinence pad or the like has generally a body fluid absorbent structure provided with a face sheet and a body fluid retainable absorbent member disposed under the face sheet. Such body fluid retainable absorbent member has been conventionally made of pulp e.g. flocculent pulp or synthetic pulp or fluff pulp, into which absorbent polymer is mixed in the form of e.g., particles. The absorbent member fabricated like this absorbs the body fluid with the rather low speed. Thus, before the body fluid is completely absorbed into the absorbent member, the body fluid is moved to reach the ends or edges of the article, which might cause the body fluid leakage at the ends or edges of the article.
To cope with it, in these days, a non-woven sheet is disposed between the face sheet and the body fluid retainable absorbent member (See, for example, Patent Citation 1). The non-woven sheet has the function to absorb the body fluid quickly in order to prevent the body fluid from moving to reach the ends or edges of the article.
However, since the non-woven sheet has the small absorbing capacity for the body fluid, there are remained the following problems in the body fluid absorbent structure including the non-woven sheet disposed like this.
The body fluid is absorbed into and then passed through the non-woven sheet as it is. Subsequently, the body fluid is absorbed into the body fluid retainable absorbent member. As stated above, although the body fluid is absorbed into the non-woven sheet quickly, after that they are absorbed into the body fluid retainable absorbent member with the low speed. Accordingly, as for the permeability of the body fluid through the non-woven sheet, in figurative saying, the sheet has a wide inlet and a narrow outlet. Such configuration leads the body fluid to the deadlock in the non-woven sheet. In this way, when the large amount of body fluid should be absorbed, for example, when the body fluid is continuously discharged and should be absorbed, the over-flow situation cannot be avoided in the non-woven sheet due to its small absorbing capacity. As a result, it is impossible to prevent perfectly the body fluid from moving to reach the ends or edges of the article, which might cause leakage.    [Patent Citation 1] published Japanese translation of PCT international publication WO 99/27876 for Japanese patent application No. 2001-524399, the PCT published application being in the English language.